This invention relates to pipe connecting nipples and more particularly, to a novel method and accompanying apparatus operable with a pipe groover for on-site manufacture of pipe nipples having annular seats/grooves adjacent the opposed ends thereof.
In pipe conduit systems individual pipe sections are joined by means of annular, fluid-tight, couplings secured about the pipe ends. An annular, key housing element of the coupling seats in annular grooves adjacent the facing ends of the respective pipes so as to join the pipes one to the other. Within the seated key housing is an annular, pressure-responsive gasket which presents a fluid-tight joint connecting the pipe ends. Frequently, in the construction of pipe conduit systems, a need arises for a short connecting pipe, intermediate the respective pipes and operable with such couplings to provide a connector element therebetween. It therefore becomes desirable to fabricate at the job site such a connector or "nipple".
Various pipe grooving tools for cutting the annular seats or grooves in pipes are available. These "groovers" are employed on the job site for cutting an annular groove adjacent each pipe end so as to present the seat for the key housing element of the coupling. One example of such a grooving tool is the Vic-Groover manufactured by Victaulic Company of America.
The Vic-Groover positions the tool housing and cutting bit therein at a fixed position along the by means of a cover yoke or end stop connected to the tool housing. Once the end stop abuts the end of the pipe the cutting bit is at a fixed displacement along the pipe which presents a like displacement of the subsequently scored annular groove.
The current procedure in fabricating a connector/nipple on the job site is for the operator to secure a section of the pipe stock in a vice or clamp-like device at a position which allows the Vic-Groover to be secured on one end of the pipe. A yoke/end stop associated with the tool housing presents a fixed longitudinal displacement of the cutting bit from the yoke. Upon abutment of the yoke with the pipe end, the cutting bit is positioned at a like fixed displacement from the pipe end. The initial groove is then cut about the pipe fixed distance. Next the pipe is repositioned in the vice so that the Vic-Groover may be repositioned at the opposite end of the pipe. This repositioning allows a second annular groove to be scored at the same standard distance from the opposed end of the pipe. The distance is preset so as to present an appropriately spaced seat for securement of a portion of the standardized coupling therein. Thus annular grooves at the opposed ends of the nipple are presented which cooperates with the annular grooves in the upstream and downstream pipe to present seats for the respective upstream and downstream key housings therein.
A problem arises in the above procedure when the required length of the nipple is of such a short length that it is impossible to vice the pipe at a position which does not interfere with the positioning and operation of the Vic-Groover on the respective pipe ends. This problem usually arises when the required length of the nipple is relatively short e.g., 2 to 12 inches in length. Thus factory supplied connectors must be utilized. It therefore is desirable to find a means to fabricate a nipple of a relatively short length on the job site.
In response to this problem we provide a pipe grooving method and accompanying apparatus that precludes the above problem of on-site manufacture of short nipples. The system is shown as adapted for use in combination with the Vic-Groover and utilizes a plurality of interchangeable extension pins referred to as spacer pins of user selectable lengths that connects the yoke/end stop with the tool housing to present a corresponding longitudinal displacement therebetween. Initially, a piece of pipe stock is clamped at a length away from the selected end of the pipe stock with said length being greater than the desired nipple length. The conventional connecting bolts provide a first standard displacement of the tool housing and cutting member therein from the selected pipe end upon abutment of the yoke with the same. After scoring the first annular groove about the pipe a set of spacer pins engage the conventional bolts and tool housing so as to provide a greater longitudinal displacement of the tool housing from the yoke member. Upon abutment of the yoke with the same selected pipe end a corresponding displacement of the tool housing and cutting member is presented along the pipe for scoring of the second annular groove therearound. Finally, a new set of spacer pins replaces the first set to present the cutting member beyond the second annular groove upon yoke abutment with the selected pipe end. Scoring of this third annular groove defines the opposed end of the nipple prior to separation of the same from the pipe stock.
Alternatively, the Vic-Groover is removed and the pipe stock is cut by other means at the standard distance beyond this second groove. In either procedure a pipe nipple of the desired length and having the first and second annular seats/grooves at a standard longitudinal displacement from the respective nipple ends is presented.
Accordingly, our apparatus presents a novel method of gauging the longitudinal displacement of the Vic-Groover relative to only one end of the pipe so as to avoid the above discussed on-site manufacture problems.
It is therefore a general object of this invention to provide a method and apparatus adaptable with conventional pipe groovers for on-site manufacture of nipples of relatively short lengths.
Another object of this invention is to provide a method and apparatus, as aforesaid, which utilizes a visual gauge assembly associated with said pipe groover to position the cutting member thereof at user-selectable displacements along the pipe stock relative to only one end thereof.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a method and apparatus, as aforesaid, which utilizes as a base reference point only one free end of the pipe stock.
Another object of this invention is to provide a method and apparatus, as aforesaid, which utilizes connecting spacer pins that position the grooving tool at userselectable, longitudinal displacements along the pipe stock relative to only one end thereof.
Another object of the invention is to provide a method and apparatus, as aforesaid, which utilizes spacer pins of various user-selectable lengths so that selectable nipple lengths can be fabricated on the job site.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a method and apparatus, as aforesaid, that can be utilized with conventional grooving tools for scoring pipes of different diameters.
Still a further object of the invention is to provide a method and apparatus, as aforesaid, providing for fabrication of pipe nipples on the job site in order to save time, effort, and expense.
The above and further objects and novel features of the invention will more fully appear from the following description when the same is read in connection with the accompanying drawings.